When traveling with a baby, parents and other caregivers often resort to various devices in order to carry items required for baby care such as feeding bottles, feeding cups, changing pads and diapers. Typical devices include various handbags, shoulder bags and backpacks. In addition to items required for baby care there is typically a need for ready access to a cellular telephone. Each of these devices is subject to various disadvantages. The use of a shoulder bag or a handbag interferes with holding and caring for a baby. The use of a shoulder bag or a handbag in addition usually interferes with physical activities such as walking or hiking. The use of a backpack renders the baby equipment being carried unavailable until the backpack is removed from the user's back. The use of the backpack for carrying baby equipment also prevents the use of a backpack type of baby carrier. With a conventional backpack or handbag there is often a need to take off the backpack or place the handbag down. If the user is at a park, the baby's stroller or the park bench becomes the resting place for the backpack or shoulder bag. This is not only inconvenient but is also unsafe. The stroller may become weighed down and fall or the contents of these bags, such as the user's wallet or cell phone may be stolen when left unattended.
Despite the various developments in the prior art there remains a need for an apparatus which enables a user to carry baby equipment in a convenient hands-free manner.